


Gold, Of Course

by darknutmeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Immortal Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mortality, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg
Summary: A Malec wedding! That's literally it. :)





	Gold, Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here it is a Malec wedding! It's silly and way too long and self indulgent but I have no regrets.  
> A brief backstory for why I wrote this: 
> 
> Back in August when photos of wedding rings and evidence of a Malec wedding in 3B surfaced I had a lot of feelings about it. So I started writing them down, if only to purge my thoughts. I know that whatever happens we won't get all of the elements we might want so I figured, why not write what I want? Ya know? Couple additional notes, I took some liberties with canon AND this is Mortal Alec, Immortal Magnus. Sorry. It's how I like them. Forgive me. :)  
> Anyway, this is essentially my love letter to these boys and their love. I hope I did okay. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome or you can come yell at me on my Twitter @nutmeg27
> 
> Thank you!  
> Enjoy!

_One look at you, my whole life falls in line_

 

"Gold. Of course", Jace chuckled incredulously, holding Alec’s sparkly gold bow tie in his hand, the shade and material matched that of his future husband's jacket, a small preview of things to come. Alec couldn't wait to witness the rest, and the person wearing it. His heart was fluttering in his chest with anticipation, it felt like he had been waiting his entire existence for this moment.  
To marry the one he loved, the one he would spend the remainder of his life with, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane. A man who had played a significant part in shaping and supporting who Alec became. 

Jace held up his tie breaking, Alec from his nervous trance, "Here let me do it, you can barely keep your hands from shaking.", Jace laughed lightly, reaching up and attaching the sparkly bow tie to Alec's white dress shirt. "Thank you," Alec said, "And if I haven't said it enough, thank you for supporting me, again". Jace grinned at this, "Well I only agreed because I knew this one would end with an actual wedding happening". Laughing at the memory of Alec's prior trip down the aisle, which ended with him finally accepting who he was and who he wanted. The moment which began a journey, not always a happy one but having Magnus by his side made all the dips in the road worth it. He walked over to the small dressing table and admired his outfit in the mirror, simple cream coloured jacket over a crisp white shirt. Nothing flashy, just the gold tie. He was a simple man and he knew Magnus would be adding the necessary shine. His heart thundered momentarily thinking about seeing Magnus on the altar, eyes filled with love. Jace cleared his throat behind me, "Okay, buddy it's time, you ready?" Alec smiled brightly, taking a steadying breath "Let's do this". Jace clapped him on the back and reached for the door, "Let's get you married, for real this time". They both laughed at this and made their way out into the waiting church. 

 

_I prayed for you, before I called you mine_

 

Roses in deep shades of burgundy and a magically enhanced gold (of course) adorned the chairs along the aisle, there were not many, as they had decided on a small intimate ceremony. Close friends, the Lightwood's and those Magnus called family. Alec took a deep breath and surveyed the room, his heart feeling light and his nerves steadying. There was nothing to be worried about, no pain to carry or untold secrets to bare. He was a different person this time, finally with the one he wanted to spend his life with. Not to be cliché but everything was perfect.  
"No, no this vase is crooked and the flowers should be more centered", came a familiar voice from just before the altar, his mother Maryse fussing over the placement of wedding decorations. Alec took a few short strides toward her and carefully grasped her shoulders, she let out a quiet gasp, “Mom,” Alec spoke softly, “Everything is perfect”. She huffed out a breath, “I know, I know, it's just, this is my first borns special day. I'm a little on edge”, she laughed quietly and took another deep breath. "You shouldn't be out of your room by the way, it's my job to meet your blushing groom on the altar”, Maryse said squeezing his forearm with a small smile.  
Alec couldn't imagine Magnus blushing at anything, he had never been the type but at times he became short on words when near Alec. He loved that his presence and words had such an effect on a man of his stature. He remembered being barely able to form a sentence around Magnus, enraptured by his words, his very being. Truth be told he probably started falling in love with him from their first meeting. Magnus was quite magical. “Right mom," he said breaking himself from his thoughts, "Just wanted to see how everything was going, the room is beautiful. You all did an amazing job. It's everything we could have hoped for." Maryse smiled brightly and pulled him into a tight embrace, "You both deserve nothing less than a golden wedding," she pulled back and he saw the tears welling up in her dark brown eyes "Mom don't start crying yet," Jace teased from behind them, " The wedding hasn't even started yet. " Maryse smiled, lightly rubbing under her eyes and took another deep breath, "You're right, I'm being silly," she laughed softly, "Save my tears for the big event." Just then the sound of arriving guests broke the silence. It was almost showtime. 

 

_Oh, I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes,_  
_Oh, I can’t believe it’s true,  
I get to love you_

__

 

Magnus stood in front of the full-length mirror admiring his perfectly spiked hair with a streak of glittery gold (of course) in the front, the cut of his gold jacket exquisitely crafted brocade and silver threading throughout. A light dusting of gold eyeshadow adorned his cat like eyes and the finishing touch was a shiny gold ear cuff on his right ear. He looked magnificent if he did say so himself, and he certainly would. While on the exterior he was smiling with delight, inside his heart was hammering, his mind a mess of thoughts and emotions. He was getting married. Married. To a Shadowhunter no less but not just any Shadowhunter, Alexander Lightwood, the love of his immortal life. Magnus never imagined himself in this place, he had never had anyone he wanted to bind himself to eternally or who was willing to do the same for him. None of the mortals who had passed through his life had wanted to share what remained of theirs with him or were taken too soon. Until Alec came along, the one who continued to surprise him, always in good ways. He should have scared him, that in 60 or 70 years down the line he could lose his love but it didn't, not anymore. As his dear friend Tessa had once said, some mortals are worth loving, worth the pain of losing them. If he could give Alec a love to last a lifetime, he would. He would offer him every ounce of himself, every moment of every day. The sound of voices interrupted his thoughts. He took one last glance in the mirror, inhaled a steady breath and headed for the door. His future was waiting for him. 

 

_It’s the best thing that I’ll ever_  
_I get to love you  
It’s a promise I’m making to you _

 

Soft music filled the air, the sunlight streaming through the church skylights and stain glass windows making the gold flowers adorning the few chairs sparkle brightly. Seated in the church were friends, family, those most important. Magnus stood beaming at the altar, Raphael even mustered a smile more than once, standing beside Magnus and Catarina who looked wonderful in a stunning golden gown. She was overcome with emotion already and had been crying since arriving at the church. What a sap she was but Magnus loved her for it, his oldest friend, he wouldn't have wanted anyone else beside him. Jace and Isabelle rounded out the rest of the party, both could not stop smiling. Much like the prior "wedding" a Silent Brother officiated the ceremony, but not an official, not anymore. Magnus had recruited his old friend and confident Jem Carstairs to lead them. He was dressed in traditional Silent Brother garb, long brown cloak the aspect that still looked the part. He carried a staff in his left hand, which banged on the floor loudly to begin the ceremony, the music stopped abruptly and everyone looked toward the door, to the two figures entering in step.  
Magnus had seen Alec's glowing, beautiful face in many situations but right now he looked more radiant than ever. Maryse escorted him down the aisle, tears welling up and quickly spilling over her eyes, the love in her eyes for her oldest child clearly evident. What a turnaround her feelings on their relationship had taken, the majority of the wedding setup and planning had been done by her.  
Maryse's acceptance allowed Magnus to truly feel like he was a part of a family, for the first time, honestly in his long life. There had been a lot of firsts for Magnus when he met Alec, he looked forward too many more. Alec stepped onto the altar stairs and placed himself in front of Magnus, a broad smile plastered on his angelic face. He leaned in close to Magnus’ ear and whispered, "You look incredible". Magnus’ heart raced and immediately his glamour dropped, revealing his golden cat eyes. Alec enhaled a sharp breath and grinned. It was all Magnus could do to not grab hold of Alec's jacket lapels and kiss him soundly but those things would have to wait, for the right moment of course. "Thank you, Alexander," Magnus smirked, "You clean up pretty good yourself". They both laughed. "You ready?" Alec asked in a more serious yet loving tone, "Always". Magnus answered without a hint of doubt. 

"On this day, we will embark on a new tradition, the bonding of a Warlock to a Nephilim. The first of many happy unions between our two parties," Jem began the ceremony, his tone was serious but filled with hope, the Accords and the alliance between Nephilim and the Downworlders had made any inroads, the recognizing of Downworld and Neplihm marriages was one of the more important ones. Now they could perform ceremonies to suit their beliefs and traditions but also have those ceremonies, the unions they built be officially recognized by both The Clave and their Downworld leaders. It was an important step, one Alec had spearheaded himself, he admitted though it was a bit for selfish reasons but those reasons would benefit others. Being the first to hold one of these ceremonies was an important act for the Head of the Institute again, not for selfish reasons. Of course not. 

Jem began again, “It is time for Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane to mark each other with the wedded union runes, a rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born.” Beside Alec, Izzy offered him a small satin pillow with an intricate chainmail bracelet laying on top, the bracelet bore the wedded ruin in charm form. SInce Warlocks could not bear marks, it was the only way to essentially “mark” Magnus with them. A nod to Magnus’s old friend and fellow warlock Tessa Grey, who had worn a similar bracelet when she wed Will Herondale over a century ago, she wore it well after his passing. Magnus offered Alec his wrist and Alec carefully placed the bracelet around it, stopping to brush his skin lightly. Magnus smiled fondly, letting out a steady breath. “My turn” he mouthed smiling still. Raphael offered him a stele engraved with many runes, it was an old piece, one which had been in the possession of the Silent Brothers for centuries and had performed this same ceremony many times over but this would be its first involving a Warlock, officially anyway. 

Magnus would never admit out loud to anyone but he had been practicing tracing the Wedding rune out for weeks now, he considered himself an expert now, yet he was filled with a sudden worry that he would somehow screw it up. Make it crooked or over darken the lines, he shook his head quickly to clear any lingering doubts and took up the stele in his hand. He gently lifted the fabric of Alec’s jacket and dress shirt from this wrist, looking steadily into his eyes. Alec smiled shyly while Magnus pressed the tip of the stele to back of his waiting hand. To Magnus’s surprise the design formed with little effort, intricate lines and curves forming a uniform piece. One down. He steeled his clattering nerves for the next piece, a rune on the heart. Alec swiftly removed his suit jacket, handing it folded to Isabelle’s waiting arms, he then undid the top three buttons on his cream coloured dress shirt and exposed the spot where his heart lie. Magnus took a sharp breath, the other’s man beauty never failing to impress him no matter how many times he witnessed it. He smiled wanly and again pressed the stele to Alec’s warm skin, bracing himself on Alec’s forearm. Again the design came naturally. Now they were bound. “The union is complete and they will each speak a few words as a vow," Jem faced them both with a warm smile on his face. Alec had retrieved his suit jacket but kept the buttons of his shirt open, a welcome view if Magnus did say so himself. Alec smiled lovingly at him, tears welling in his eyes, he cleared his throat and looked intently in Magnus’s brilliant, shining eyes. 

“I never knew what was love, until you came along and now, I feel it every day. I lose my breath every time you enter a room, my heart beats faster when you walk by, my skin tingles when I stand close enough to feel your breath. You are my best friend, my partner, the other half of my soul. I always dreamed of meeting someone like you but the reality is so much more incredible. I love you with all of my being and I will do so until my time runs out and afterwards.” Magnus had his hand up to mouth, tears now streaming down his face. He glanced over at Cat to see her in the same state, squeezing her hand for reassurance, needing something familiar. He wiped his eyes, facing Alec's own. 

“I closed myself for almost a hundred to feeling anything for anyone, then I met you. In all my immortal life I have never loved someone the way I love you. You are my anchor in the storm, my shoulder when I can't carry the weight, you give me strength I never knew I had. You brave, beautiful man I am lucky to love you and I will do so with everything I have for as long as we have.”  
Before Magnus knew what was happening Alec had pulled him into a warm embrace and was kissing him softly. It was with as much passion and urgency as their first kiss in this very room. Only this time it meant forever, not we’ll see what happens. Alec pulled away briefly only to dive back in and tip Magnus back to kiss him more soundly, his arms holding him tightly. Everyone in the room laughed and cheered. It was a beautiful moment. No, a perfect moment. 

 

_Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose_  
_Forever I'm yours, forever I do  
I get to love you, I get to love you_

 

After the ceremony they retired to the loft for a quiet dinner celebration. No fancy place settings or centre pieces, no elaborate speeches, just home and family. Everyone, ate and drank and talked until well into the night. Jace was the last one to leave, Alec meeting him at the door. “Hey, I'm happy for you brother,” he said, gently holding Alec's shoulder, “Love looks good on you" Alec smiled brightly, “Thanks. It feels good, I didn't think I would ever have this but,” he shrugged his shoulders, “Here we are". “I love you Alec”, Jace pulled him into a tight embrace and Alec patted his back. “I love you too". Jace laughed quietly, pulling open the door, “Now go celebrate with your husband,” he winked and Alec laughed shyly, “Good night now" Jace smiled back and closed the door gently behind him. 

 

_The way you love, it changes who I am_  
_I am undone, and I thank God once again_  
_Oh, I can’t believe it’s true sometimes  
Oh, I can’t believe it’s true_

 

Alec looked around the loft, their home. He was married now; the next stage of his life was just beginning. He felt giddy with anticipation. Magnus had retreated to the loft balcony, a place they ended many of their evenings. The gold highlights in his reflecting off the slowly fading sun. Alec made his way to drink cart pouring them both a glass of the champagne they had been saving just for this occasion. He bumped Magnus with his shoulder when he walked up to him. “Hey husband,” Alec said with a grin. Magnus smiled a blindingly beautiful smile turning to face him and threading their hands together, “Hey yourself,” Alec pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his temple softly. “Mr Lightwood-Bane I believe you owe me a first dance, it’s tradition after all.” Magnus said a wink, “It would be my honour”, Alec eagerly replied. Magnus snapped his fingers and soft piano music filled the air. He took Alec’s hand is his, still keeping him close and they swayed slowly around the balcony. The last rays of the sun slowly fading behind them in a brilliant golden hue. 

Of course. 

_I get to love you_  
_It's the best thing that I'll ever do_  
_I get to love you_  
_It's a promise I'm making to you_  
_Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose_  
_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_  
_I get to love you, I get to love you  
I get to love you, I get to love you_

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The song, in case you are unaware is I Get to Love You by Ruelle. AKA the Malec wedding song. :)


End file.
